Cigarettes produce both mainstream smoke during a puff and sidestream smoke during static burning. Constituents of both mainstream smoke and sidestream smoke are carbon monoxide (CO) and nitric oxide (NO). The reduction of the amount of carbon monoxide and/or nitric oxide in smoke is desirable.